


The Journal of Celestia Ludenberg

by Thenerdintheredsweater



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Abuse, Character Death, Child Abuse, Mental Abuse, Mentions of reincarnation, Past, Self Harm, Torture, self hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 13:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7363216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thenerdintheredsweater/pseuds/Thenerdintheredsweater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Celestia Ludenberg, the Queen of Liars, reflects on her life and what she went through to become who she was at Hope's Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Journal of Celestia Ludenberg

Taeko Yasuhiro was the name I was given at birth. I was a normal girl, I had wavy black hair. It was long, down to my knees. I did not have a loving childhood. My mother died giving birth to me. My father was constantly intoxicated, and on most occasions he would blame me for my mother’s death. I learned to expect the beatings, to crave them. I believed I deserved them. I began to believe his words. He called me useless, so I was. He called me a whore, so a whore is what I became.

At age ten, I had to walk myself home from school. I had already learned to cover the marks he left on me under jeans and baggy shirts. One day, however… I was abducted. A man whom I believe was thirty or fourty years old grabbed me from behind. I don’t remember what happened, but I woke up in a dark room, naked and bloody. He tortured me, then raped me before he left me to die on the streets. That was the day I decided to become strong.

Taeko Yasuhiro was weak. Celestia Ludenberg was strong.

I didn’t return home. After that day, I lived an underground life. I was homeless for a long time, but then I discovered my talent for gambling. By age twelve, I had enough money to buy an apartment and bribe the owner into keeping my age a secret. I lived alone, I depended on no one. I gambled. By age fourteen, I was known in the underground world as the Queen of Liars.

I saw my opportunity with Hope’s Peak. I applied, and I was accepted. I became friends with a few students, but I never revealed my past. I still believed I was worthless, my father’s words staying with me forever. I cut off my hair and bought clip in extensions, my ponytails as you know them. I made myself extravagant to hide the scars on my arms from the wounds I inflicted on myself. I remained strong on the outside, but I was a weak little girl inside.

Then, I met Makoto Naegi.

He reminded me of myself as a child. Naïve, weak, but smart all the same. Where he instilled hope in others, he caused me only despair.

I wanted him dead. If I couldn’t kill Yasuhiro, I would kill him.

I had the same thoughts when the killing game begun. I didn’t originally plan to kill, I only watched from the sidelines and held onto hope that he would be killed.

Then, Monokuma showed us the bribe.

With that money, I could achieve my dreams. If I succeeded, I would become a queen. If I failed… Well, I was sure I would become Marie Antoinette.

I couldn’t aim for Makoto. He was prepared for that. He had others watching him. I would not succeed. So, I turned to the two easiest people to manipulate. You know what happened next.

In the end, my death was ironic. To this day, I don’t know if I was reincarnated as Marie Antoinette. Either way, my life as Yasuhiro was weak. Celestia was strong.

I hate Yasuhiro. Celestia is who I wanted to be, so she is who I became.

She is who I was when I died.


End file.
